Crépuscule d'une Guerre
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Parc de Poudlard. Septième année. Harry Potter, le Survivant, est brutalement mis face au nouveau tournant prenant place dans sa vie. Comment y réagira t il?


Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages de JKR dans l'attente du tome 7…

**Crépuscule d'une Guerre **

Un nouveau jour se lève. Au dessus de moi, un épais nuage se disperse laissant place aux timides rayons du soleil. Une nappe de fumée stagnante me fait tousser; son odeur âcre commence à peine à se volatiliser sous la brise naissante. Jamais je ne pourrai regarder cet endroit sous le même œil, celui émerveillé il y a si peu de temps par toutes ces splendeurs. L'odeur du sang et du souffre est imprégnée dans l'air; elle est présente dans la terre. Et ces brins d'herbe, dansant désormais sous l'effet d'un vent de renouveau, nourris par la chair et le sang de tant de gens, ces insouciants, ne se souciant plus que de leur soif et de leur bonheur de ne plus être piétinés. Ici et là, quelques personnes autour de moi tombent. Tombent de deuil et de désespoir. Ils me regardent, les yeux éteints, une lueur lointaine et étrangère me suppliant de leur venir en aide. Mais il est trop tard. Le voile est tombé, agité par d'inlassables complaintes, des rires nouveaux et étrangers à nous ici-bas. Je dois rester indifférent. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Mais pourtant. Que me reste-t-il? Qui me reste-t-il?

Je traverse les décombres d'un lieu qui fut autrefois endroit de détente et de sérénité. Je marche, tête haute, sur les ruines de cde qui faisait ma joie. Je vois, au loin, les brindilles et copeaux de bois, vestiges du si fier Saule Cogneur, protecteur de sombres secrets. Vers le couchant, les arbres offrant abri aux malheureux ou aux amoureux n'étaient plus que d'innombrables cure-dents entrelacés, s'étant malheureusement retrouvés sur le chemin d'une des myriades d'étincelles constellant le ciel; étincelles magnifiques mais pourtant tragiques. Aussi brillantes et dévastatrices que le feu, volant à ces pauvres innocents leur souffle de vie. Aussi facilement et cruellement éteindre une flamme de passion et de vie, sans avis, comme on éteindrait d'un seul coup une flamme rougeoyante et dansante d'une chandelle. Achever sa consumation avant de lui laisser la chance de vivre, vivre de sa cire colorée, de son essence même.

Un obstacle me tire de mes rêveries sombres. Mais n'était-ce pas que pour y retrouver quelque chose de plus sombre encore. Dans tout sa splendeur, pâle, aux vêtements intacts, mais dénotant la hâte dans laquelle ceux-ci ont été enfilés, Professeur McGonagall regardait ce qui restait de ce monde, le monde déchu d'où une grosse épine avait été retirée. Les yeux vitreux, la bouche connotant la surprise, elle observait sans voir la nouvelle ère se lever. Une larme saumâtre parcoure ma joue. Un seul éclat cristallin, en mémoire de ces traits où brillait la particule saline, résumant ses périples à travers les lignes prématurées parcourant mon visage. D'une main tremblante, dans un essai de contenir toute cette tristesse et cette rage en moi, je rends le dernier hommage à cette personne, cette personne qui m'avait soutenu durant ces sept ans, surmontant ses propres chagrins. Cette personne qui croyait en moi, et qui a cru en moi jusqu'à la toute fin. Jusqu'à la fin de tout. Je ferme ses yeux, délicatement, afin de lui épargner l'image de désolation que règnera ici jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je reste un moment là, accroupi, sous l'effet du poids qui me pèse sur les épaules. Une fureur brûle en moi, nourrie par le désespoir de ma situation. Un pesant silence m'entoure, l'épaisseur de l'air qui m'entoure me compresse. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment une telle chose peut être possible, Je savais qu'un destin semblable nous attendait, mais je n'aurais jamais pu en évaluer une telle ampleur. Donner à une revanche entre un tyran et un orphelin une telle envergure, retirant autant de vie, comment est-ce imaginable? Comment est-ce juste, équitable, possible? Dans la dernière énergie de désespoir, comment pouvoir souffler de leur frêle cœur ce souffle vital, leur âme, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs? Une nouvelle vague de révolte monte en moi, comme les vagues intarissables soulevées par la tempête créée en moi. La tempête s'avère beaucoup plus importante que n'importe quelle auparavant. Je reste figé, mon corps parcouru de violentes convulsions, impuissant à mes propres émotions. Un hurlement retenti. Un hurlement puissant, rauque, déchirant. Sa puissance n'est même pas trahie par le lointain écho, écho sombre et obscur. Les filaments d'arbres défunts, gisant quelques instants plus tôt en un amas net, fusent un peu partout, meurtris par des coups d'une force brutale, inhumaine. Tout à coup, ma vue se trouble, ne laissant plus que quelques contours indistincts un pêle-mêle de couleurs et de formes irrégulières. Mes genoux lâchent prise, et je me retrouve de nouveau sur le sol glacial et inhospitalier, vidé de toute vitalité.

D'une main tremblante, je ramasse ma monture dans ce champ de bataille. Je reste un moment en place, verres ne main, les yeux fermés sur le monde tragique. J'entends indistinctement la rumeur des gens plus loin assistant à cet éclat de fureur. Mon cœur, de peine, tente de reprendre son rythme normal, calmant chaque fragment tremblant sous l'effet de cette colère sans précédent. Je ne ressens plus cette blessure au bras, affligée par un Mangemort. Je ne ressens plus de douleur, si ce n'est que l'immense abîme qui s'est creusé en moi durant ces cinq dernières heures. Abîme de l'oubli, abîme de désespoir, abîme infini me rongeant ce qui me reste d'espoir. Je sens un raz-de-marée se calmer, je sens le torrent se substituer par autre chose que je ne peux pas encore déterminer. J'essuie férocement ces pleurs qui tentent sans relâche de s'échapper, tentant d'adopter une stature de marbre face aux autres présents sur ce champ. Avec peine et misère, je me relève, tremblotant de l'effort qu'il m'en est exigé et de ma contenance fragile. J'approche doucement mes lunettes, et les replace sur mes seules fenêtres vers ce monde. Je n'ose pas retirer ces rideaux. Rideaux de larmes et de noirceur. Horrifié devant cette vue, je reste sur place, secoué, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Je comprends mieux maintenant la réaction des autres face à cela. Je veux fermer mes yeux, fermer mon monde à toutes ces atrocités qui, sans mon consentement, déferlants en moi et m'engouffrent à nouveaux dans un état de léthargie de craintes, de colère, de révolte et surtout, de désespoir.

Devant moi, à perte de vue, s'étendent d'innombrables amas blancs. D'innombrables quantités de cire gaspillées en vain. D'innombrables taudis où jadis une flamme de vie illuminait ces cavités oculaires, ces puits sans fond, ces trous sur d'inexplicables atrocités de la vie. La blancheur de leur peau, la béatitude de leur visages, leurs trophées de guerre; blessures répandant leur fluide de vie, mélangeant leur vie inconnue, leurs origines distinctes en un ruisseau homogène, ne prenant compte de rien, ne faisant que parsemé le champ de bataille, recueillant davantage de ce fluide écarlate. Quelques fois, un signe d'espoir, un souffle futile, un gémissement, brisant quelque peu la monotonie du rythme funèbre autour de moi. Je détourne les yeux, cherchant un paysage sans borne, cherchant à m'échapper de cet enfer terrestre. Partout où je pose les yeux, une partie de mon passé s'envole avec ces gens qui m'étaient chers. Près du lac, Neville, en position telle que peinte par des tragiques héros de guerre, ce dernier moment de gloire suite à sa vengeance pour ses parents, cette vengeance prenant relief quelques pas plus lin en la forme de Bellatrix Lestrange. Non loin de là, un autre fidèle membre de l'A.D. pleurait sa perte, aveugle à tout autre forme de vie. Un peu partout, les fragments de mon passé se dissipaient. Une nausée persistante menaçait faire surface. L'effort arrache à ma structure les ébauches d'un tremblement. Je ne peux plus contempler les désastres de cette guerre. Je ne peux plus endurer cette destruction enclenchée en moi. Je ne peux pas me laisser à la dérive, par devoir à tous ceux qui nécessite, qui requiert, qui me supplie de leur venir en aide. Je ferme de nouveau ces volets donnant au monde extérieur, je ferme tous mes sens, me repliant de tout, me repliant dans le néant.

Je n'aurais pu imaginer le calme. Je n'aurais pu imaginer cette nouvelle sérénité qui me prit sous son aile, afin de me remettre de tout cela. Une protection de mon esprit, me redonnant quelque peu du courage. Après tout, tout est fini. C'est la fin, la fin de toutes ces horreurs. Certes, beaucoup de gens y ont péri, mais il y a un prix à payer pour tout. Fort, oui. J'aurais volontiers donné ma vie pour tous ces gens, mais mon sacrifice n'aurait mené qu'à notre perte. Blâmez cette maudite prophétie. Prophétie de destin, prophétie de destruction, prophétie me liant les mains, me liant à cette vie de dérision. Je parcours le champ de bataille, les yeux fermés, esprit embrouillé par d'intenses émotions étouffées sous un voile de sérénité. L'état calme dans lequel je me retrouvais fut soudainement achevé, une fois de plus, par un obstacle sur lequel je trébuche. Je ne veux pas donner raison à mon flot de sentiments destructeur refaire surface. J'enjambe à tâtons le défunt sorcier, un sentiment de culpabilité m'empoignant violemment le cœur. Je ne peux pas être d'une froideur telle envers le cadavre. Je ne peux pas passer sans lui donner un dernier respect, suite à une telle perturbation dans cette vie de trépassé. Amassant une vague de courage, je prends une profonde respiration, ignorant l'âcreté de l'air ambiant. J'ouvre les yeux, déposant mon regard sur l'objet de mon futur respect.

Un coup de poignard. Et un autre. Une étreinte surhumaine, me coupant de tout oxygène. Un vague de désespoir, un raz-de-marée de colère, un tsunami de fureur et un torrent de fluide salin. Ma stature vient de céder, comme un barrage soumis à une pression inattendue, rompant sur tout le long de sa faille. Un nouveau débordement d'émotions, un nouveau hurlement de colère, déchirant l'épais silence, de nouveaux tremblements me saisissant de toute part, me paralysant sur place. Un fleuve de larmes débordant de ses gonds, ruisselant à la lumière qui avait enfin abattu le rideau des ténèbres. Un fleuve de larmes parcourant les milles et un coins de mon visage, parcourant rides et cicatrices, parcourant les vestiges de cette dure guerre. Un fleuve de larmes m'empêchant de fermer les yeux sur cette morbide vue, un fleuve de larmes terminant sa course folle à travers les labyrinthes de repousses de barbe non entretenue. Un fleuve de larme devenu chute saline, tombant avec éclat sur le torse de cette personne gisant à mes pieds. Mes genoux ne supportent plus l'accablement, le flot lourd et dévastateur de cette nouvelle énergie; l'énergie éteignant la dernière lueur d'espoir dans mes yeux, l'énergie me sombrant dans le désespoir.

Ses yeux noisette sont ouverts sur le monde, ce monde qu'elle avait aimait tant, ce monde qu'elle avait appris à connaître, mais qui l'aura mené à sa fin. Ses doigts délicats retiennent toujours sa baguette, qui lance ses quelques dernières étincelles, étincelles d'une vie déchue et brisée. Il est évident qu'elle avait été attaquée par derrière, car son visage exprime une concentration exemplaire comme seule elle en avait le secret. Le seul signe trahissant cette concentration légendaire est la légère touche de surprise sur son visage, touche qui du apparaître lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait qu'une fraction de seconde à vivre. Ses cheveux, une fière bannière ébouriffée au vent, semble tout d'un coup vaincue par ce dernier. Aucun signe en elle ne trahie sa mort. Avec un effort inimaginable, je ferme les yeux de ma défunte amie, mettant une césure finale sur l'ancien Trio d'Or qu'Hermione venait si tragiquement de déserter.

Un court moment, un éclair d'espoir redonna vie à l'espoir. Tout n'était peut-être pas que deuil et malheur. Je relève mon regard, abandonnant ma plus chère amie et conseillère au fils des années à sa nouvelle existence de paix et de sérénité, au-delà du voile, pour rechercher frénétiquement une tâche rousse dans les environs. Mon cœur fit un tour. Ron était étendu un peu plus loin, le visage contre terre. Sans seconde pensée, je me précipite vers la forme incertaine de mon compagnon de tant d'années et d'épreuves surmontées.

Immobile. Tout ce que je vois est l'immobilité. Je semble courir sur place, un paysage fixe et statique s'étendant à mes côtés. D'interminables minutes s'écoulent, d'interminables minutes me séparant de l'objet de mon inquiétude croissante. Aucun mouvement. Aucun son, mise à part mon souffle sifflant et les bruits feutrés de mes pas sur ce sol de deuil. Sol de sang, sol de cendres, sol de perdition me renvoyant le dur écho de ma douleur. Je trébuche sur un bras, bras d'ivoire. Une boue âcre me couvre désormais le visage. Je n'ai plus de force, plus rien. Mais un râlement allume mon espoir, consumant en moi une vigueur insoupçonnée. Mon cœur reprend son rythme militaire, reprenant la cadence négligée, me permettant de lever ma tête de ces ténèbres visqueuses et de regarder, à travers les multiples nervures de terre sillonnant mes lunettes, celui étendu près de moi et me demandant, d'un effort surhumain, l'aide dont il a tant besoin.

Une explosion, un coup de grâce, puis un coup de poignard s'enchaînèrent. Ron gémissait silencieusement, face contre terre, incapable de se mouvoir de cette position. Je suis atterré de ma propre incapacité de voler au secours de mon meilleur ami. D'interminables secondes s'écoulent avant même que je retrouve ma motricité. Je me précipité sur les sols mouvants où mon ami roux s'enfonçait, impuissant, acceptant son sort malgré lui. Un coup vers le haut, un poids d'une légèreté paranormale, un faible raclement. Mon cœur explose d'une multitude d'émotions qui m'envahissent. La joie, l'espoir, la pitié… Mais très vite, beaucoup trop vite, elles me sont retirées. Le jugement est proche. À l'aide de la manche de ma robe, j'essuie la boue obstruant partiellement le visage de mon ami qui semble quitter peu à peu son état de vie, se faufilant derrière la barrière vers de meilleurs jours, vers la lumière éclatante de l'espoir. Je tente, fébrilement, de contenir mes émotions en moi, de garder mon calme légendaire face au tragique de la situation pour les derniers moments de mon ami. Je ne suis pas dupe. Malgré tous les efforts que je pourrais déployer pour le sauver, sa vie me glisserait entre les doigts. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Je ne peux pas rester là et le regarder partir…

-Ron… Ron, tu m'entends?

Ma voix est incertaine, transpercée par mon désespoir. Le temps passe. L'espoir se rompt. Les larmes ne peuvent plus être retenues, coulant librement sur mes joues. Une voix faible et rauque me sort de cette torpeur. J'essuie vigoureusement toute trace d'humidité présente sur mon visage et m'approche davantage de la source de la voix, appuyant sa tête sur mes jambes, lui permettant une meilleure prise de l'air qui lui est à ce moment si vital. Il ouvre tranquillement les yeux sur ce monde étrange d'aspect lunaire. Je vois que l'effort lui est incroyable. Je sais que la fin est proche, mais je ne peux pas m'y résigner. Pas maintenant. Tant de choses attendent d'être vues par ces yeux. Tant de choses attendent d'être explorées par nos vies. Mais pourtant celle-ci glisse lentement vers l'abîme.

-Harry?...

Ron répète son appel, cette fois un peu plus fortement. L'effort fit rouler ses yeux vers l'arrière.

-Oui, Ron. Je suis là. Conserve tes forces, je vais te sortir de là…

Une boule se nouait de nouveau dans ma gorge. Je penche ma tête vers mon épaule, les yeux plissés. Des larmes me brûlent les yeux, mais je ne peux pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Je dois rester fort pour Ron… Mais je ne peux pas ravaler ces larmes. J'amorce mon mouvement pour léviter Ron, afin de l'amener en lieu plus sûr où il sera bien guéri… Une grimace de douleur éclate sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

-Harry, non. Laisse moi ici…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'à un demi-ton. Je mets fin à mon initiative pour retourner toute mon attention sur mon meilleur ami.

-Ron, je vais t'amener où des gens vont s'occuper de toi. Ils vont prendre soin de toi et…-

Je parle rapidement, sentant les mots déboulés de ma bouche.

-Non. Ça ne sert plus à rien…

Son interruption me met hors de moi. Comment peut-il être si pessimiste?

-Tu ne penses pas, aller, ça va passer…-

-Non, Harry, ça ne sert à rien.

-Mais…

Des larmes amères roulaient à présent sur mes joues. Impossible d'en faire autrement. Il avait décidé d'abandonner sa vie. Je veux le secouer, le faire changer d'idée… Mais je sens que ce ne serait qu'un essai futile. Ton me regarde, un sourire douloureux sur le visage. Il semble comprendre ma peine. Il met sa main sur la mienne, en réconfort.

-Prend… Prend soin d'Hermione… Elle… elle t'a toujours bien apprécié… Fais ça pour moi, Harry…

Jamais une parole ne m'a si durement frappée. Je suis paralysé par le deuil, et je sentais la main de Ron perdre de sa force.

-Non, Ron! Tu ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… Hermione… Mais.

Un flot de paroles inintelligible sort de ma bouche. Je ne peux plus parler avec cohésion. La presse du moment, les moindres secondes qui se fracassent bruyamment me fait perdre la raison. Les larmes sont cristallisées en moi, je les sens, douloureuse, me traverser.

-S'il te plait… Harry…

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Un fredonnement sourd. Une ode à la mort. Je baisse la tête en résignation. Ron ferme les yeux, ferme les yeux sur le monde, ferme les yeux en amenant avec lui tout souvenir… Sa main devient molle, flasque. Je suis engourdi. Mes membres ne m'obéissent plus. Un hurlement de désespoir, de rage et de colère me déchire sauvagement les bronches. Mes pensées et mes hurlements ne font qu'un. Je ne peux plus contenir ces idées, idées lugubres et ténébreuses. Je me lève rapidement, laissant tomber avec négligence le corps de mon ami, Je me précipite vers l'endroit de mon ancien combat. Ce combat avec la vie. Ce combat menant à la mort.

La cape de Voldemort se tient sur le champ de bataille. Sa baguette est jetée à ses côtés. Avec mépris, je frappe à coup de pied la cape. Cet homme en quête de pouvoir. Cet homme, orphelin, qui n'avait pas pu gérer son manque d'affection. Cet homme assoiffé de puissance, au point de tuer des millions d'autres. Cet homme qui ne pouvait pas supporter ceux de races « impures », cet homme qui s'était jurer de nettoyer le monde des sorciers de ces « inférieurs », cet homme qui tuait de ses SEMBLABLES! D'un moment de colère extrême, je prends la baguette magique gisant au sol et la casse de mes mains, Pris de dégoût, je le jette par terre avant de regarder la mienne un peu plus loin Je prends les débris de la baguette de Voldemort, retirant la plume précieusement protégée. Celle recueillie dans ma baguette joint très rapidement sa sœur. J'allume un feu à l'aide de ma baguette, juste avant de la condamner à jamais, et fais brûler les restes de la baguette de Voldemort, dont les cendres erreront toujours comme la peine de toutes ces morts causées par elle. Ma baguette se retrouva dans les profondeurs du lac, où le bois retournera à son essence.

Je m'avance tranquillement vers la tombe blanche au bout du parc de Poudlard. Sur le chemin, je replace le corps de mon meilleur ami, lui prêtant mes derniers respects. Aucune larme. Aucune angoisse. Rien. Je n'arrête que devant la sépulture qui se tient digne et pure dans tout ce chao, à l'image de celui qu'elle protège. Engourdi, les mains légèrement tremblantes, je creuse une petite cavité tout près du défunt corps de Dumbledore. Les deux plumes jumelles retrouvent enfin leur ami. Je jette une poignée de terre sur les plumes, qui s'enflamment et se consument ensembles. Un chant de phénix lointain parvient à mes oreilles. Mais la musique ne m'affecte pas. Je suis fermé au monde extérieur, fermé à la douleur, fermé aux autres. Un bouillon menace d'éclater.

Le soleil me brûle la nuque. Une note du chant m'atteint. Ma façade, trop longtemps reconstituée, se déchire, se fragmente et se disperse en millier d'éclats, Un mélange explosif d'émotions monte en moi. Je n'arrive pas à les gérer. Je sens mon corps protester contre leur remontée, et je proteste également, faiblement, Je n'y arrive pas. Toutes les épreuves que j'ai dû encaisser depuis la cinquième année, tout ce qui a été refoulé, tout déborde en un flot désordonné. La peine, le désespoir, l'abandon, la vengeance, la haine, la colère, le ressentiment… la honte. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Toutes ces morts auraient pu êtres évitées si seulement j'étais intervenu plus tôt. Hermione et Ron seraient à mes côtés, fatigués certes, mais ils y seraient. Le Trio d'Or serait toujours là. Sans eux, je n'étais rien. Sans eux, je ne suis rien. Sans eux, je ne serai rien. Ma vie entière s'est fracassée. Plus personne pour m'aider, plus personne pour me guider, plus personne pour m'appuyer. Et tout cela à cause de moi. Je suis le seul responsable de toutes ces morts. Si je n'étais pas venu au monde… Ou encore si j'étais arrivé à temps pour le combat. Moi qui avait abandonné tous les autres afin de trouver le dernier Horcruxe, alors qu'il était rattaché à Voldemort, sous forme de Nagini, détruisant mes amis jusqu'au tout dernier. Comment pouvais-je être si ignorant? Je ne pouvais pas! Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais pourtant…

La symphonie d'émotions se tait. Je ne ressens que le bourdonnement du prochain assaut, bourdonnement incessant peuplant mes moindres secondes. Mon esprit redevient plus clair. Trop clair. Un rire froid, un rire dur et angoissant s'échappe de mes lèvres. _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... _Alors c'était donc vrai. Je n'ai jamais pu, je ne peux pas et je ne pourrai jamais vivre. Je suis décédé depuis la mort de Voldemort. Âme vagabonde sur ce champ de bataille. Corps inutile siégeant des mouvements brusques. Je vis tout en ayant perdu mon essence. Et c'est irréversible. Voldemort ne meurt jamais. Il sera toujours présent dans nos mémoires, immortel comme il le souhaitait. Il me condamne à une existence de deuxième degré. Tout cela à cause d'une prophétie maudite. Tout cela à cause de la magie. Tout cela par la faute de ce qui m'avait montrer le caractère moins insignifiant de ma vie. Mais qu'est-ce qui compose ma vie désormais? Une gloire que je ne mérite pas, l'admiration d'un peuple ignorant, qui me prend pour ce que je ne suis pas? Qui me donne une douloureuse grandeur tandis que ceux qui m'ont donné le goût de la vivre, cette vie, s'enfonce doucement dans l'ombre? Jamais. Jamais je ne vivrai dans ce monde.

Voldemort m'a bien fait payer le prix pour que je puisse tenter de l'anéantir à nouveau, mais de manière permanente cette fois-ci. Sept Horcruxes. Six objets et lui-même. Sept vies perdues, dont six inutilement, en remise des six objets retirés. Six objets ridicules qui m'ont fait perdre tout ceux qui m'aimaient réellement. Six personnes qui ne méritaient pas leur sort, qui devraient être réunis, ici. Six personnes qui avaient droit à la vie, tandis que je devais inévitablement mourir à la fin. Lily et James Potter, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron… Tous partis, tous vidés de leur âme comme les Horcruxes de Voldemort vidés de leur fragment. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne peux pas le supporter. C'est juste trop difficile. C'est juste trop irréel. Les gens me tenant en vie me sont retirés, flammes éteintes, comme les étincelles de mon âme, des parties extérieurs de moi mais tout aussi importantes, sinon plus que les autres. Comment pouvoir vivre avec de telles choses sur la conscience? Comment pouvoir vivre sans ces éclats qui me maintenaient entier? Tout comme mon ennemi, je sombre dans l'oubli. Je tombe dans le néant, je tombe de moi, je laisse tout tomber. Plus rien ne me retient. Je n'ai plus de port d'attache. Je me laisse à la dérive…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me retient toujours. Comment partir, d'un autre côté? Je ne peux pas laisser Ginny seule, elle qui a perdu également beaucoup. Mais je ne sais même pas si elle est toujours en vie. Me recherche-t-elle en ce moment, ou bien est-elle sur un nuage cotonneux, m'observant avec un sourire angélique aux lèvres, avec tous les autres? Mais encore. Qui serais-je de rester avec elle? Coquille vide de ce monde. Elle mérite mieux. Elle comprendra. Elle comprendra et vivra une belle vie, avec une personne qui sera bonne pour elle. Avec quelqu'un qui aura toujours la capacité d'aimer après ces événements. Avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi… J'éprouve un pincement au cœur. C'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je voudrais le lui dire, la voir une dernière fois, mais comment s'assurer qu'elle est toujours là? Toujours en vie? Trop de choses sont incertaines. Trop de choses me réclament un approfondissement. Trop de douloureuses découvertes peuvent encore me réduire à moins que rien. Je suis las, las de tout ceci. Je ne demande que la paix, qu'une parcelle de paix et de tranquillité à travers cette jungle qu'est ma vie. Qu'une seule… Et je vais l'atteindre sans plus tarder, avant d'être arrêté et remis dans ce monde de miséricorde…

Je tourne le dos à la tombe blanche. Sans un second regard, je me dirige vers le couchant. Marchant sans relâche, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Sans un second regard, j'entre dans la lumière, d'où j'entends une lointaine rumeur familière, d'un pas décidé. Tout en avançant, ébloui et émerveillé par la pureté de la lumière, je me laisse envelopper et engloutir par ses chaleureux rayons. M'y enfonçant peu à peu, oubliant tout. Oubliant tout…


End file.
